Alphabet
by Take.It.All
Summary: Alphabetical order isn't the same as Chronological order. Jacob/Seth oneshot with a twist.


**A/N:** _So a friend of mine mentioned to me how chronological order doesn't always equal alphabetical order. That somehow gave me an urge to write a one-shot that puts that little piece of trivia to play. And since I was already in a Twilight state of mind (I'm in the midst of writing a Jacob/Bella fanfic), I thought: "why not try it with another pairing just for kicks?" Hence this was born._

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

-x-x- x-x-x -x-x-

_**A**_** is for Alpha**- Jacob never had much appreciation for the term _Alpha_. Of course, things changed the moment Seth proclaimed himself as his _Beta_. A strange shuddering feeling ran through Jacob's body then. It was only later that he was able to identify it as arousal.

_**B **_**is for Bella**- Right before Seth and Jacob could hit the year mark after they started dating, Charlie had visited the Reservation. He confessed to not having heard much from Bella besides short phone calls. Charlie hadn't even seen a picture of her for a year now and was wondering if Jake knew anything about Bella since the Cullens left. Up to then, Seth hadn't always felt secure about his relationship with Jacob—probably spurred on by the fact that they had yet to be _all-the-way_ intimate with each other. So when Jacob answered that he hadn't heard of Bella either, Seth was hurt to see reflected in Jacob's eyes how much he still missed her… That was the night when Seth ran away.

_**C**_** is for Car**- They dropped their entire day's schedule the moment they realized they had yet to do it in the car.

_**D**_** is for Date**- The first time that they went on a date Seth didn't know that they were in one until Jacob kissed him at the end of the night before rushing off to who knows where. Completely blindsided by it, Seth didn't sleep much. Instead he spent the rest of that night and much of the following morning laying flat in bed while staring at the ceiling as he tried to figure out what it all meant. That is until Jacob rang the doorbell and asked him for a second date. Then it was Seth who crashed his mouth on Jacob's as a reply.

_**E**_** is for Edward**- When Edward first caught wind of Seth's feelings toward Jacob, Edward tried to dissuaded him from it—not for Nessie's sake but for Seth's own. Even when Seth argued that it was just a harmless crush and that nothing bad would come from it, Edward talked him out of it by saying that it would never happen because of the way imprinting worked. Nowadays Seth walks around mouthing random _I told you so_'s in his head on the off-chance that Edward would catch it.

_**F**_** is for Firsts**- They weren't each other's first _loves _per se; but they were each other's first _lovers_. The implied "and only" is left unsaid for being plainly unnecessary.

_**G**_** is for Guilt**- Seth never told anyone, but one time Bella did call to check up on how Jacob was doing. It was very reminiscent of the times she used to call for news of Jake's whereabouts the time he ran away two months before her marriage to Edward. Yet instead of reassuring her like he had in the past, this time Seth replied with a "_Better off without you_" before hanging up. Bella didn't call again and Seth felt guilty about it because she had never been mean to him so technically it wasn't his place to tell her off. But when he remembered that Bella had done even worst things in the name of love, Seth got over it.

_**H **_**is for Humanity**- In a world filled with monsters such as vampires and werewolves, it was easy to lose sight of what was really important. Sure, being of the supernatural breed arguably had some welcomed benefits (like enhanced senses, speed, strength, grace and eternal physical beauty) that made it a very attractive package. But to Jacob, none of that was worth giving up his human life for. That's probably why he was the first of the wolves to stop phasing. Luckily he didn't have to go through it alone.

_**I**_** is for Idol**- It was the moment Seth stopped idolizing Jacob that Seth realized that he was in love instead.

_**J**_** is for Jokes**- Initially, they had made it a point to have a relationship full of laughter. They would often force a joke to keep the mood light. Then, little by little, they realized that they didn't need the jokes. They didn't need to force it. The joy of just being together came naturally. Effortlessly. Something about them simply fitted without them having to try. Even today their smiles could still light up the room.

_**K**_** is for Kismet**- Jacob always joked about how Seth would make a good dad. Seth always replied that Jacob would make an even better dad. They also joked about how if they ever had a kid; they wanted to name him Kismet. If they ever had a kid…

_**L**_** is for Leah**- When Leah first got wind of their relationship she pulled Jacob alone in a room and threatened—in detail—to do so many unwriteable things to him if he _ever_ hurt her baby brother. For the longest time Jacob thought that Leah didn't trust him; hated him even. But then, when Sam tried to give him another lecture on the subject of "imprinting", Leah went bat-shit-crazy on Sam. That was when Jacob realized that she was actually his biggest supporter. Leah wanted Jake to succeed.

_**M**_** is for Mariners**- Once Jacob entered college he stopped phasing. Seth entered a year later and also stopped phasing. Jacob was studying business so that he could manage his own Auto Workshop. He planned on becoming a mechanic. Seth didn't know what he wanted to be so he took General Studies. He also joined the baseball team as a hobby. One day, Jacob joined the team just to lend a hand during batting practice. Jacob was the pitcher. Seth was the catcher. Every batter walked out that day with a strike out. Jake & Seth gave up their immortalities when they chose to stop phasing. However in the pages of American History they remained immortalized as the greatest battery Major League Baseball ever had. Oh, and they played for the Mariners.

_**N**_** is for Nightmares**- Every now and then Seth woke up drenched in sweat after having a dream about being alone because Jacob left him for the imprint. Every single time it happened Jacob would spend the rest of the night verbally and physically reassuring Seth that it was never going to happen. Jacob always ended up promising that he would never abandon Seth. The problem was that they both knew that promise wasn't his to keep.

_**O**_** is for Orders**- Seth could honestly say that Jacob had never made him do anything Seth wasn't willing to participate in. And they did _a lot_ of things. In lots of different positions as well.

_**P**_** is for Pout**- Every time Seth pouted, Jacob wanted to kiss him. Every time Seth wanted to be kissed, he pouted.

_**Q i**_**s for Quitters**- That word no longer existed in either Jake's or Seth's vocabulary.

_**R**_** is for Renesmee**- The first time good Uncle Jake tried to put the moves on Nessie she let out a glass-chattering scream. Ever since then Nessie has willed Jacob to stay away from her. At times Seth wished he knew where in the world the Cullens had relocated to just so he could send her a thank you basket. Other times Seth insisted on moving away from La Push just so the Cullens wouldn't be able to find them on the off chance that Renesmee changed her mind.

_**S**_** is for Secret**- Many doubts had once plagued Jacob's mind. He often worried that he wasn't being fair to Seth. Jacob fretted about the possibility that he was just stringing Seth along; letting him get too attached to something that wasn't a sure thing. Jake feared that he would end up hurting Seth beyond repair. At least that was how Jacob felt until Embry let him in on a little secret: "_You aren't Bella_"

_**T**_** is for Terminator**- They both had an unhealthy fascination with Arnold Schwarzenegger; especially when they imitated his accent during foreplay in the bedroom.

_**U**_** is for Uruguay**- An eastern coast nation in South America that goes by the name of Uruguay. That was how far Jacob had to travel in his pursue of picking up Seth's trail after he had run away. Jacob had to give it to him; Seth was _very_ good when he had his mind set on not wanting to be found. Luckily if Jacob had one good quality it was his persistence, and that's the sole reason he was able to tackle Seth down when he tried to flee again. That day they talked, _really talked_ about what their relationship meant to them. That day was also the first time they made love. Before the night was over they had done it about half a dozen more times, but those were more for the purpose of releasing all their pent-up libidos.

_**V**_** is for Valentine**- It took Jacob a while to realize that Seth was in love with him. Even though he spent almost every day in the company of the younger werewolf; even though they shared many of their thoughts; and even though they had a pretty hands-on friendship that they at times took a step further just to annoy Leah in good fun—Jacob didn't really catch on until one day in February when he eavesdropped on Quil and Embry joking about Seth being gay. Wanting to confirm the rumor but not exactly sure how to approach it in a subtle way, he asked Seth if he wanted to be his Valentine. When Seth said yes, Jacob awkwardly realized that he hadn't planned on how to follow up said question.

_**W**_** is for Wanting**- Sometimes Seth wasn't sure which was worst… the fact that Jake wanted Nessie or the fact that there was nothing Jacob could do about it. At times Seth would wish that Jake would go back to wanting Bella. At least then it was by choice and Seth could have had the possibility of changing his mind. Most times, Seth just wishes that Bella hadn't relied so heavily on Jacob's company after getting married and pregnant. If Bella didn't want him, she should have let him go.

_**X **_**is for Xena**- One time Leah chased them out of her house because she caught them having sex on her bed. As they ran, Leah tossed her dinner plate and it frisbeed until it crashed at the back of Jacob's head. It knocked him out for about 10 seconds. Ever since then they nicknamed her Xena the Warrior Princess. However the names she picked for them weren't as flattering.

_**Y **_**is for You**- "_You are everything that makes me good. You are everything that makes sense of the bad. You are the face I want to wake up to every morning. You are the reason my heart still skips a beat every now and then. You are my opening line. You are the best conversation I ever had. You are what keeps my mind from derailing. You're practically godsend for putting up with someone like me who carries so much baggage. You are the only one I want to belong to, and I'm ever the luckier one because you want to belong to me too. You are my choice, and even if I didn't have a choice I would still choose you. I'll always love you_." Those words forever stayed engraved in Seth's mind because that was exactly what Jacob said before he got down on one knee and proposed to Seth.

_**Z **_**is for Zombie**- Jacob was a zombie following the Cullen's and Renesmee's departure. Everyone in the pack tried everything they could think of to snap Jacob out of it. But after 4 months of nothing working they gave up and classified it as a side-effect of the imprint's rejection. Seth stayed with Jacob for another two months even though it emotionally destroyed him to see his crush in such a state every day. One night Seth couldn't take it anymore and informed Jacob that this was his goodbye. Seth didn't get very far when he tried walking away as Jacob immediately clasped his hand around Seth's wrist to stop him from leaving. No words followed the action, and when Seth tried to pull his arm away Jacob just tightened his grip. Sighing, Seth sat back down next to Jacob and Jacob silently switched to holding Seth's hand instead. Metaphorically speaking, Jacob has yet to let go of Seth hand. Chances are that he never will.

-x-x- x-x-x -x-x-

**A/N:** _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
